headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Outer Limits: Cold Hands, Warm Heart
"Cold Hands, Warm Heart" is the second episode of season two of the original 1960s sci-fi anthology series The Outer Limits. It was directed by Charles Haas with a script written by Dan Ullmans. It first aired on ABC on Saturday, September 26th, 1964. This episode stars William Shatner as Colonel Jeff Barton, an astronaut who returns from a journey to the planet Venus only to find that no matter what he does, he cannot keep warm. Moreover, he is plagued with dreams of a wraith-like alien being floating outside the window of his ship. Synopsis Cast Notes & Trivia * Copyright holder: 1964 Daystar-Villa Di Stefano-U.A. * Filmed at TRW Space & Defense in Redondo Beach, California. * Director Charles F. Haas is credited as Charles Haas in this episode. * Writer Daniel B. Ullman is credited as Dan Ullman in this episode. * William Shatner's space mission is identified as Project: Vulcan. Vulcan is also the name of a planet and an alien race featured in Shatner's later television series Star Trek. IMDB; The Outer Limits; "Cold Hands, Warm Heart"; Trivia Bloopers * The two wires holding up a creature that Jeff Barton sees through the window of his space ship are clearly visible. Control voice quote The eternal, never-ceasing search for knowledge often leads to dark and dangerous places. Sometimes it demands risks not only of those who are searching, but of others who love them. These, in their own special way, know that knowledge is never wasted, nor is love. What else have they done? * William Shatner: William Shatner will go on to play the role of Captain James T. Kirk in the Star Trek TV and film franchise. * Geraldine Brooks: Geraldine Brooks also played a character named Yvette Leighton in the season one episode "The Architects of Fear". * Lloyd Gough: Lloyd Gough will go on to play Joe McMullen in the "Wall of Crystal" episode of The Invaders. * Malachi Throne: Malachi Throne will go on to play a Talosian in the original unaired Star Trek pilot "The Cage". He will also play Commodore Jose Mendez in "The Menagerie". In Star Trek: The Next Generation, he will play the Romulan senator, Pardek, in the two-part "Unification" storyline. * James Sikking: James Sikking will go on to play Ray Burns in the "Which One is Jaime?" episode of The Bionic Woman. * Lawrence Montaigne: Lawrence Montaigne will go on to play the role of Vulcan courter Stonn in the "Amok Time" episode of Star Trek. He will also play the Romulan Decius in "Balance of Terror". * Henry Scott: Henry Scott also played a Federal agent in the season one episode of The Outer Limits, "The Hundred Days of the Dragon". * Julian Burton: Julian Burton also provided the voice of an alien brain in the 1962 film Journey to the Seventh Planet. * Peter Madsen: Peter Madsen also played the role of a watchman named Carter in the season one episode of The Outer Limits, "The Galaxy Being". See also External Links * * * * References Keywords Astronaut | Dreams | Planet | Venus Category:1964/Episodes Category:September, 1964/Episodes